


December 1

by VR_Trakowski



Series: Advent 2015 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Ficlet, Gen, Unabashedly Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of the past awakens memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t done this since...hmm...2010? Wow. Basically it’s a ficlet a day from December 1 to December 24, all at least vaguely related to the theme of Advent and/or Christmas. I used to do drabbles, but those cause me serious pain, so this time I’ll just try to keep them short. 
> 
> Fandoms and pairings will be whatever takes the muse’s fancy, and I reserve the right to stop early due to lack of time/interest/sleep. Feel free to run with the idea yourself if you feel so moved! 
> 
> [Insert appropriate disclaimers here. I’ve got better things to do than violate copyright.]

The package was one of those stiff, almost shiny envelopes that people used these days, just like thousands of others.  For a brief moment Steve felt a pang of nostalgia for parcels done up in brown paper and string, each one as individual as the hands that had wrapped it.  

And then he shook his head, and pulled the little tab that opened the envelope. _This is more secure, and a standard size besides.  Relax, Rogers.  Some things in the future are actually improvements._

It was a familiar admonishment, even though his SHIELD therapist told him that it was normal and acceptable to feel resentment over even the little changes.  But he didn’t _like_ feeling so irritable.  

Steve set the thought aside and reached into the envelope.  The contents were wrapped in the slippery transparent plastic that was another change.  He peeled it away with eager, careful fingers, and the nostalgia returned, this time deeper and sweeter and more painful.  

“You used to have one like that, didn’t you?”  A metal hand settled gently on his shoulder, and Steve glanced over at Bucky.  

“Yeah.”  He looked down at the sheet of thin cardboard, now a little faded and brown around the edges; but the colors were still bright, the images still crisp.  “Found this one on eBay.”  

The Advent calendar showed a snowy scene of children and animals gathering around Santa Claus; the style was simple and probably would be considered kitschy by anyone else, but to Steve it spoke of childhood and holidays and the warm glow of anticipation.  

He reached out to nudge open one of the tiny windows; all their hinges were worn with folding, and one had no door any longer, but it didn’t matter.  

“I remember...flipping a coin?” Bucky said, and when Steve looked up again Bucky’s lips were turning up.  

“Yeah,” Steve said again, grinning back.  “Every day, to see who got to open the door, until Mom caught us and made us take turns.”  

Bucky nodded.  “Right up to Christmas.”  

He leaned over to open another door and reveal the little picture inside.  His hand was still resting on Steve’s shoulder, and Steve reached up to grip it.  

 _There’ll be more,_ he promised his friend silently.  

_Many more._


End file.
